


All for the Change of My Heart

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: A series of oneshots predominantly focused on Vergil and Lady.
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	All for the Change of My Heart

It was a quiet evening, and the soft, winter moonlight cast a gentle glow through the windows of the manor. Vergil couldn't help but smile when he entered the room and saw his wife with their baby girl. Lily Mary Sparda was just over a year old, and she was as content and bubbly as a baby could be. Vergil recalled the day their little girl had been born, a day that had, despite everything, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated it. Without Lady, after all, he imagined he would still be trapped in the depths of the underworld.

He couldn't bear the thought of life without her and their baby girl, not now.

"Dante nearly drove me crazy earlier," Lady waved her husband towards her with a smile. Vergil obliged, nodding shortly.

"How?" He replied, sitting down beside her and pulling their giggling baby girl up into his arms. "I'm afraid that's rather broad, my Lady."

Lady smirked, sensing his tease. "I can't give away information like that for free, now can I, Verge?"

He chuckled. "Well," He said, looking down at their baby girl with a smirk. Not understanding, Lily simply giggled. Vergil winked and tapped her nose. "It seems your mother fancies keeping secrets from us, now doesn't it?"

Lady raised an eyebrow, a faint smile on her lips. "I haven't got any secrets you don't already know about," She teased, curling up against him. "This is just your brother being as dumb as usual."

Vergil grinned. "Are you by chance flirting with me?"

Lady glanced up at him innocently. "Now, now, I never said that," She reached for her daughter's tiny fist as she spoke, and the little girl wrapped it around her mother's finger.

"My Lady," Vergil shifted their baby girl in his arms so she could be closer to her mother. "I would rather not have to......draw the answer out of you."

Lady gasped but then began to laugh when Vergil started to gently press little kisses to her neck. "Oh, alright!" She finally exclaimed through her laughter. "I briefly left Lily with Dante to work on some new weaponry with Nico and Trish, and, when I came back, he was trying to teach her poker. Really she was just throwing and sucking on the chips but....."

"Foolishness, Dante," Vergil muttered, shaking his head and then affectionately pecking his wife's forehead, then their daughter's. "He is going to corrupt her, given half a chance. I would prefer our daughter not grow up to be as......shall we say broke as her uncle."

"She won't," Lady ruffled their daughter's hair with a smile. "Isn't that right, Lily? You're going to be like me and daddy, aren't you?"

The little girl blinked, grinning at her mother with wide eyes before she started to giggle.

"I sincerely hope that's an affirmation," Vergil whispered, cupping Lady's cheek. "Otherwise, I wouldn't like to know where she goes from trying to eat poker chips."

Lady shrugged. "As long as she isn't as irresponsible as Dante can be about things around him or paying......well, for anything really....I think she'll be just fine."

"I sincerely hope so," Vergil lightly tickled her back. "She is our heiress, after all."

Lady smiled. "Lily's changed you so much," She mused, bringing their baby girl into her arms. Lily yawned, still babbling but growing noticeably tired.

"You know something, Verge?" Lady went on, squeezing his hand. "I understand how hard its been for you to reconcile with your family and your past.....but you've done it and Lily's the proof."

Vergil squeezed her hand back. "You're right," He agreed, the weight of his most somber thoughts finally drifting away. "My Lady, you are my light."

Lady softly pressed her palm against his chest, just over his heart. "You fought your own darkness and won," She whispered. "That's more than enough, especially to me."

Vergil swiftly kissed her. "I truly am blessed with the best wife," He chuckled. "My Lady, you truly are something special. You and Lily both."


End file.
